narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi Futatabi
'Shi Futatabi '(再び 死, Futatabi Shi) is a Chunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure who wields the Toxin Release Kekkei Genkai. She hailed from the Land of Water. Background Shi and her sister, Tanjo, were born into a time when the Land of Water was still in constant civil war. Kajin and Ryuji, Shi's parents, were married in order to form an alliance between their respective clans. Shi and her sister were raised to rule over the Futatabi clan which had all but absorbed their father's clan. Shi was raised for leadership in war and to be able to exert the forceful control needed to keep the clan safe. Tanjo, on the other hand was raised to take care of diplomatic affairs and learned social science. The two sisters were extremely close and were nearly always seen with each other despite their diverging paths. Despite the wars raging on in their country, the Kekkei Genkai of the clan protected them and Shi lived in relative peace. At the age of five, Shi was allowed to choose a bodyguard from the well trained Ayame clan to watch over her and make sure she wasn't harmed. She chose a boy named Heishi who was two years older than her. The two were quickly friends and their relationship was rapidly developing past being simply a woman and her guard. It was also around this age that the wars finally began to subside. However, a sense of fear swelled with the peace for the Kekkei Genkai wielders who had played such a prominent, and deadly, role in the wars. At the age of six a mob raided the Futatabi clan estate one night. Amid the slaughter of her family, a fire was set to the estate. Her mother and Heishi helped her escape alive but she was separated from her sister amongst the confusion. The trio took refuge in Konoha where Heishi and Shi attended the academy although Heishi displayed skills that could have easily made him a Chunin. Her mother fell further and further into mental decay, eventually she reached the point where she was always drunk and was constantly smoking. Heishi soon became the sole provider and caretaker of the household since Shi was always engrossed in studies lest she failed becoming even a genin. Even at school the two had no peace since they were usually avoided due to the fact that they hailed from the Land of Water. At the age of eight, Shi's mother committed suicide, leaving the two children only an apartment and minimal funds. In the aftermath of the nearly empty funeral procession, Shi ran away from Heishi and hid to cry on her own. After a while, she was approached by her future teacher and was comforted by her for a while before Heishi found them. Shi and Heishi managed to survive and even flourish on their own for a while later. When she became eleven, Shi and Heishi became genins at the same time and were placed under the same instructor, Kujaku Sakuragi, and also met their third teammate, Hiyori Momo. Sakuragi was particularly soft and doting on them although she was extremely harsh in the training process and often seemed intent on breaking at least bone or two during every training session. During missions, she often allowed them to fall into danger and only stepped in when it seemed as though their lives were genuinely threatened. Personality Shi is generally extremely headstrong and brazen. She lives on a go-with-the-flow attitude and allows events to run their course, believing that the end was always near. As a result, she is also extremely forgiving so long as the person(s) she believes has wronged her apologizes or proves that it wasn't their fault. Although Shi is often described as being overly cheerful and optimistic she is actually quite the fatalist under that cover. However, she sees no problem in having such a mindset since her psyche has turned into a coping mechanism. Many seemingly taboo things are seen as alright or are overlooked in her mind in order to keep out any thoughts that could interrupt her happiness. Oftentimes Shi finds herself in trouble for one thing or another since she is a devious and wily individual. Although she has a knack for causing mischief she also knows she has the wit to weasel herself out of most situations. Most. Her reputation for causing trouble is occasionally endearing since she never means any harm but more often than not it simply makes others more wary of her. Shi is extraordinarily protective over Heishi despite the fact that it should be the other way around. Although, Heishi is often the one to defend Shi, Heishi is the one most often picked on. Shi is also very stubborn in trying to find Hiyori and Tanjo. Although they could both be dead for all she knew she is still deathly determined to seek them out until she is proven otherwise. Appearance Early Life Shi possessed rust colored hair that fell just above her shoulders and had curled just a bit at the end. She had long bangs that hung over her nose and framed her face. Her eyebrows were small and she was extremely pale. More so due to genetics, her body was frail, making her short and thin. She liked to wear boldly colored kimonos with floral patterns Pre-Shippuden Shi wore a simple navy blue short qipao styled dress. A water-drop shaped hole reveals only bandages that cover any potential cleavage. The bottom of the dress gets longer from the front to the back and has a darker blue hem where bandages cover a bit of her top thighs. She wears a black belt on her waist that hold two pouches containing her tools. She wears black fingerless gloves and a black band just below each of her shoulders. She wears the standard open-toed blue shoes except for the fact that they stop just below her knees. Her bangs fall just below her right eye and the rest is tied in a high ponytail that reaches the middle of her back. Shi wears her head protector on her neck. Shippuden Shi's hair fully covers almost half of the right side of her face and she usually keeps it in a high ponytail. When tied up it hangs just slightly past her shoulders and she pins her bangs to the side when on combat-orientated missions. Her body has for the most part matured and she has a lean body type. She wears a short, sleeveless, sky blue dress that buttons down the left side. It is hemmed with navy blue and at the bottom it separates where the buttons end and gets slightly longer.Underneath it are still bandages that cover the upper half of her thighs. She wears fingerless gloves, the metal pieces on her gloves store wire strings. The bottom hem of her wristbands are beneath her gloves, the wristbands have sealing sigils on them and it is where she keeps her kunais and shuriken. She keeps her tanto tucked in her left boot. AbilitiesCategory:DRAFT Taijustsu Mostly due to her body type, Shi does not posses any great amount of strength. However, she uses stamina and speed to get an advantage in battles. She has also learned how to use her opponents strength against them in order to compensate. Her agility gives her the upper hand in battles in which the opponents rely on brute strength or short ranged weapons. On the contrary, it is difficult for her to fight opponents that use long range weapons or are faster than her. Her taijutsu often relies on quick strikes that target the opponent's tenketsu to neutralize physical attacks. Ninjutsu Shi is rather skilled in Ninjutsu and especially likes to combine both her chakra natures. She does not particularly excel in either her Raiton or Suiton since she takes care to train both equally. To compensate for her shortcoming in Taijutsu, her ninjutsu is fairly concentrated in offense. Kekkei Genkai The Futatabi clan possesses the Toxin Kekkei Genkai. All members possessing the Kekkei Genkai have a near unlimited ability to control any toxins found in plant life. Range and potency of this ability varies with training and inborn talent. In addition, each person has a special gland within the palm of each hand that produces a type of toxin that differs with the individual (e.g. toxins that cause: paralysis, disease, blindness, etc.). Shi and Tanjo were the first twins to have ever been born in many generations. As a result of the clan's lineage, one twin possesses a life-giving toxin and the other possesses a death-bringing toxin. Shi possesses the deadly toxin while Tanjo has the other. This is also the reason why Shi wears her fingerless gloves all the time since the toxins are most commonly spread by touch. With enough training, members of the Futatabi Clan can disperse the toxins into a gas. Each one is immune to the toxin that they innately posses but not any others. Shi rarely uses her Kekkei Genkai and therefore has neglected training it. As a result she can only control basic toxins and her range is very limited, however she is especially adept in sensing toxins in the environment around her. Genjutsu Shi possesses minimal ability in Genjutsu. She has the ability to occasionally disperse a genjutsu if it is significantly weak but she lacks the ability to cast any. Summoning Her summoned animal of choice is the scorpion. Part I Introduction Arc While nearly all of the graduates of the academy were 12, Shi was already 14 and a Chunin. She was a teacher's assistant at the Academy at the time but for a younger class. Although she was only at the academy for half a year she has, in several instances, interacted with Naruto's generation. Every day, as soon as she was finished at the academy she would quickly leave to train with her team. Occasionally, she would go on missions but during the half year she volunteered at the academy she had to significantly cut down on the missions she was allowed to go on with her team. Heishi also stayed behind to watch over her no matter what so Kujaku and Hiyori often went on missions together. As a result, Hiyori had a mother-daughter relationship. As a result the team was slightly split into two pairs although they were still rather close as a team. Chunin Exam Arc Team Sakuragi had come back from a mission in time to watch the last round of the exam, Shi and Heishi were the only ones of the team to watch. Invasion of Konoha Arc Although Shi was placed under Kabuto's Temple of Nirvana technique during the beginning of the invasion she was quickly awoken by Heishi. The two fought a few Otogakure ninjas who were already in the stadium and managed to escape the stadium. They realized what was happening and joined the fray. The two fought side by side against Suna and Oto ninjas with many other combat ready ninjas to allow the citizens to escape. Part II Intermission A year after Naruto left, Heishi became a Jonin while Shi and Hiyori were still only Chunin and they were assigned their first S-rank mission in which they were meant to gather information on the Akatsuki who were still an obscure group at the time. During the mission Kujaku Sakuragi was murdered and Hiyori almost immediately ran away after watching her maternal figure die before her. Shi still looks for her sister and her teammate in what even she acknowledges is a hopeless search. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Shi and Heishi were assigned to be part of one of the groups meant to look for the Akatsuki pair although they never made contact with the two. Later, they attended Asuma's funeral. Shi returned to the grave again a week later to place flowers on the grave but saw another woman standing in front of it. From the back, Shi thought that it was her sister, Tanjo and immediately ran towards her. The woman disappeared, however, before Shi managed to reach her. Invasion of Pain Arc At the beginning Shi and Heishi attacked the Human Path as they were defending the hospital. Both of them were only able to fight for a few minutes until the Human Path attempted to grab Shi. Heishi came to her defense and he was caught instead. Consequently, he was the first to be defeated and died after his mind was read although it revealed nothing significant. Enraged, Shi summoned the head scorpion and attacked viciously. Her surge in chakra elevated her strength but it also made her blind to anyone except her opponent. She managed to last quite a bit longer but after her arm as well as several ribs were broken she was quickly dispatched. Subsequently, she was revived with Heishi. Five Kage Summit Arc Shi and Heishi are seen rebuilding their old apartment together since it was one of the many buildings destroyed in the battle against Pain. At this point their relationship has advanced quite a bit and Heishi is finally (somewhat) comfortable talking to Shi naturally. Shinobi World War Arc For the first time in a long time, Shi and Heishi were seperated. While Heishi was assigned to the Daimyo Protection Squad, Shi was assigned to the First Division. As they were separating, Shi acted happy and proud of Heishi, a facade which even the latter could not see through. As a result he felt hurt that she seemed so happy to be away from him while Shi was left feeling drained and vulnerable without her faithful bodyguard. During the first day, Shi made use of her offense-orientated lightning jutsus to electrocute many white Zetsu's as they were coming in from the ocean. She also utilized the Hiding in Water technique to ambush many of her enemies and slay them quickly. She summoned five scorpions to aid her in her battle, but only five due to the fact that that was as many as she could manage. Soon after the battle began she found that her former teacher, Sakuragi, was on the enemy team and had caused major damage through chakra-enhanced strength and powerful Earth type jutsus. Shi forced herself to face her teacher and she filled Sakuragi in on what had happened after her death while they exchanged blows. Eventually, Shi paralyzed her with the help of her summoned scorpions but before Sakuragi was sealed away she simply smiled and jokingly told Shi that she seemed strange without Heishi beside her. As night fell and the Demonic Statue was summoned forth by Madara, Shi attempted to defend Dan's confinement. However, she was easily swatted aside and Dan was set free anyways. Trivia * Shi's hobbies include sharpening weapons and herb gardening. * Shi wishes to fight Pain(Specifically Human Path) and Shizune * Shi's favorite food is soba. Her least favorite is natto. * Shi has completed 72 official missions in total: 29 D-rank, 18 C-rank, 14 B-rank, 9 A-rank, 2 S-rank.